


Sakusa

by rabiddog



Series: Kageyama harem [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Lights, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama was just trying to reach those damn Christmas lights.Sakusa was being.. well, Sakusa. (Sort of.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kageyama harem [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	Sakusa

Kageyama's tall. He's really tall. Like, almost abnormally tall. He's tall to the point that his head brushes against the tops of doorframes, and his legs have to bend uncomfortably when he sits in a car or on a bus. It's both an inconvenience and a convenience. But don't get him wrong! He likes his height. He _really_ likes his height. It's been his saving grace all throughout his teenage life (and especially while playing volleyball.) 

But, while standing at a good 6'1 has, yes, been incredible for him, it's also proved to be a huge disappointment at times. 

Because, see, being 6'1 when the Christmas lights that he's desperately trying to grasp onto are on a shelf that's measured to a good 6'3 (and a half) simply isn't in his favour whatsoever. Oh, what he'd give to have just grown a few more inches while his younger, adolescent body was still developing. Darn him and his biological spectrum. 

Kageyama's fingers grasped up a little further once more, brushing against the brightly-coloured box that just _sparkled_ tauntingly at him. He really had to fight the urge to start swearing and grunting – he was a professional volleyball player and a grown man, for Christ's sake. He couldn't be seen throwing a tantrum in the middle of a supermarket aisle. (That surely wouldn't go down well in the tabloids.) 

But still, why had Hinata decided that Kageyama needed to be the one to go out and pick-up lights, anyway? Christmas wasn't for another 21 days, and it wasn't like Kageyama even liked the damn celebration – not like Hinata did. 

The mop-head of a ginger had been shouting and shrieking about Christmas during every opportunity he could possibly find, and he hadn't stopped this since the very first of December. And Kageyama? He was frankly sick of it. Sure, it was nice to see Hinata so excited about something, but that didn't mean Kageyama wanted to wake up to Mariah Carey singing 'All I Want for Christmas is You' every. single. morning. 

Neither of them even understood English very well, anyway, so Kageyama was stuck listening to Hinata's half-Japanese, half-broken-English rendition of the very famous Christmas song. (It was a mess, and not something that Kageyama enjoyed.) 

Tobio let out a sigh, brushed the nightmarish thoughts from his head, and fell back onto the balls of his feet. There was seriously no point in trying anymore, he mused with a slight huff. Hinata would just have to go by himself for the lights and beg somebody to help him. Surely, some partially blind old woman would just assume he's a toddler and takes pity on the 'poor thing.' Then Kageyama wouldn't have to do anything. It was the perfect plan- 

"Were you trying to reach these?" 

In the few, brief moments that Kageyama had been making his mind up on just straight up leaving and telling Hinata some half-assed excuse - that definitely didn't mention how he wasn't able to reach the lights and the fact that he was too socially-awkward to ask a staff member for help – somebody had already grabbed the box of decorations and was now holding it out to Kageyama. 

Tobio's eyes widened as he regarded what was being offered out to him, his dark ocean gaze sliding along a large hand, up a clothed arm, and towards a stoic face, and- wow. Wow. 

"I-" 

The man was quite literally the definition of handsome. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Mesmerizing. All of those descriptive adjectives squeezed into one and then mixed around – the result being the Adonis-like stranger stood in front of Kageyama. Gosh, Tobio truly felt uncharacteristically faint in front of this waiting person. 

"Yes? No?" 

Dark eyebrows lifted upwards, onyx-coloured eyes narrowing. The man's patience was obviously wearing thin, but Kageyama barely had the words in him to respond. He was spellbound by the beauty in front of him. 

Inky, wispy curls of blackened hair stroked over a pale forehead in an example of stark contrast, just brushing over two embedded moles that took home over a perfectly arched brow. The man's skin showed a flawless canvas of pale, smooth layers, drifting down, down, down until the lick of immaculate clothing pieces hid it. 

Not once in his life had Kageyama ever felt so attracted to somebody. 

"Y-Yes. Yes! Please." Tobio nodded somewhat frantically, extending his own hands to reach for the box of Christmas lights. Oh, how he'd swoon if their hands just brushed for even a mere second. 

"Hm." 

The stranger's lips quirked a little, the mask that had been pulled down under his chin jostling as his face moved. "What if I don't want to hand them over?" 

Those words had Kageyama pausing, his blood pressure rising by just a little. What on Earth was this hot guy saying now? Why wouldn't he hand them over? It was pretty clear that he'd gotten them down because Kageyama hadn't been able to reach them at first. Hell, the guy had even asked if he was trying to reach them. So, surely... 

"Eh? What?" Tobio sniffed. 

"You heard me, didn't you?" 

Now Kageyama's anger was really boiling. If there was one thing that he hated the most (other than Hinata badly singing Christmas songs at six am in the morning), it was people acting like this. Acting all haughty and teasing, and as if they were the most important person in the world. People like that - and clearly, this man stood in front of him – really ground on his bones. 

Kageyama shook his head a little. "Just give me them already!" 

A chuckle, deep and timbre, rumbled from the confines of the stranger's chest. It was sort of rich and smooth at the same time, and for a brief moment, Kageyama was oddly reminded of sweet-scented strawberries dipped into the mix of melted, glistening chocolate. 

"Tch. That's not a very polite way of asking, is it?" 

Kageyama sneered. Hot guy. Incredibly hot guy with a terrible personality, clearly. "I don't care. Just give them-" 

"Seeing as I got them down, shouldn't I be able to keep them?" The stranger mused, calloused fingertips running over the edge of the box he was lightly holding onto. There was something mocking to his tone – maybe even teasing – but Kageyama didn't care. He just wanted to get the damn lights and go. 

"No! That's not how it works!" 

Another, deeper chuckle left the man, and he finally outstretched his hand, carefully making sure that his fingers or hands went nowhere near Kageyama's own. (The action was so obvious that Tobio had to suppress a flinch. Damn this perfect man and his stupidly perfect hands that wouldn't even brush against Kageyama's.) 

"No need to get so worked up, Kageyama-kun. I was only joking, after all." 

Kageyama nodded, his mind more focused on the Christmas lights that he'd finally been granted with. Great. Now he could just buy them and leave. At least Hinata would be off of his back about going around to different stores to find the 'right set.' Seriously? Weren't all Christmas lights the same, anyway? So what if they flashed a different colour occasionally? 

Wait. 

"Wait! - How did you know my-?" 

The man was already gone. 

.

* * *

. 

When Kageyama next saw that same stranger at one of Japan's national volleyball team Christmas get-togethers, he was completely floored - and completely done with himself. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

How could he have not realised? 

_(Kageyama ended up leaving that party blushing, flustered, and with a few more hickeys than he'd initially walked in with.)_

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
